


Touch

by Imao



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Lexa (The 100), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Messy Bottom Lexa, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spooning, Strapless Dildo, Top Clarke Griffin, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imao/pseuds/Imao
Summary: Lazy morning sex in a bed of furs on a warm, sunny day.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again with the sin! This is probably the longest, most elaborate piece of smut I have ever written. English is not my first language and I do not have any beta reader. I proofread myself several times but you never know. In any case, I hope that you will enjoy this and please leave a review, it's always nice to know that someone actually reads these :)

* * *

The early morning sun shone golden and bright against Lexa’s closed eyelids, seeping into the bedroom through the worn grey curtains and slowly coaxing her awake. She groaned softly, rolling onto her side to shield her eyes from the harshness of the daylight and curling forward to nuzzle her face into the equally golden –though much less unpleasant- hair splayed out on the pillow next to her. She sighed contentedly, breathing in the light flowery scent that lingered on Clarke’s skin from the bath they had taken together the night before. Real baths were a luxury that they could only afford once in a while, and when they did, they savoured it until the water ran cold and the candles were almost out. Most of the time, they had to make do with a limited supply of water and a vigorous scrub.

Lexa opened her eyes slowly one after the other to take in the naked figure of the sleeping woman beside her. Clarke was lying on her stomach with one arm tucked under her and the other resting limply against her chest. Her head was turned to the side, facing Lexa, and locks of messy blond hair partially hid her face from view. Lexa’s gaze trailed down the length of her body, over the steady rise and fall of strong shoulders and the slope of a graceful spine that ended with lovely twin dimples. The curve of Clarke’s pert ass disappeared under the furs and out of sight but memories of blissful nights during which she had had the leisure to marvel at the Sky Girl’s naked beauty in the candlelight filled in for her.

Lexa reached out to run her fingertips up and down Clarke’s arm, grazing the soft, fair skin with butterfly touches. She could not help it. Touch was another of those luxuries that she had been deprived of for most of her life. A Commander was not to be touched by her people, unless she needed assistance with her gear or with a battle wound, and those duties were fulfilled by her second or by the healer. It had been a long time since anyone had touched Lexa out of affection and now that she had Clarke, the simplest, most innocent of touches felt like a new breath, igniting her skin and spreading flutters all around. She had not realized how much she craved that until Clarke’s lips had moved against hers for the first time in that tent, months ago.

Propping herself upon her elbow, she studied her lover’s face and the way the corners of her lips curled in the slightest of smiles, even in her sleep, with the feeling of Lexa’s fingers stroking gently. Her skin looked alight. Rays of sun that peeked through the holes in the curtains were falling down upon her and casting reverent pools of gold against her back. Lexa leaned forward to press soft kisses along Clarke’s spine, her lips ghosting over faint scars and beauty marks. Clarke stirred underneath and Lexa froze because she didn’t mean to wake her up.

‘ _G’morning you._ ’ She heard, and it made her smile against the blonde’s skin.

Clarke’s voice was raspy and sleep-ridden and muffled a little by the pillow she was still pressed against.

‘ _Hi. I’m sorry for waking you up._ ’ Lexa apologized, biting the inside of her cheek.

Clarke shifted to lie on her back so she could face Lexa and gave her a groggy smile that made the other woman melt. Lexa fell back into the mattress and leaned forward to give her a kiss, and they faced each other, reveling in the warm morning light that was no longer a nuisance. She brushed Clarke’s hair away from her face, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.

‘ _That was nice. I liked it._ ’

Lexa felt her face grow warm under the sunlit glow of her lover’s sky blue eyes, always tender and loving on her.

‘ _What do you want to do today?_ ’

‘ _I might lounge in here for a bit and see if I can paint a little._ ’ Clarke said, pondering on her options. ‘ _Busy schedule for you?_ ’

‘ _Actually, no._ ’ Lexa replied with a joyful inflection in her voice. ‘ _I am completely free today._ ’

It was rare. She usually had meetings to attend, councils to hold, summits to organize. She scarcely indulged in lazy mornings because she didn’t have the time to do so. Her days were crammed from start to finish with obligations to fulfill and this was the first time in ages that she was able to allow herself some well-earned rest; she had every intention on treating herself to it in Clarke’s company. The blonde’s face lit up with a grin and she threaded her hand through Lexa’s hair, intertwining a nimble finger around one of her tresses.

‘ _We have all day then._ ’ She said, coyly. ‘ _And it’s still early, we don’t have to get out of bed just yet._ ’

‘ _No we don’t._ ’ Lexa chuckled, stealing Clarke’s lips in a playful kiss and settling her hand on her waist, rubbing up and down from her hip to her ribs.

She felt free and so, so light at the prospect of not having to face anything or anyone other than Clarke for the day. Her Heda attire would stay in her closet and maybe she wouldn’t even have to get dressed at all.

Clarke deepened the kiss and ran the tip of her tongue against Lexa’s plump bottom lip in a silent demand which was automatically granted. Lexa parted her lips slightly, allowing Clarke entrance and the other woman gladly took her cue. The hand that was in Lexa’s hair slowly trailed down, hovering over her shoulder and settling on her chest. Clarke cupped one of her breasts, her thumb brushing ever so gently against a soft nipple, and Lexa hummed into the kiss.

Having Clarke’s hands and eyes on her made her feel all sorts of things, but most importantly she felt warm and loved and strong. The kind of strong that did not come with an armor or war paint – the kind that made her want to melt into Clarke, to merge with her, to become one. Clarke’s tongue was caressing hers in slow, tender strokes that sent flashes of arousal pooling in the pit of her stomach and it made Lexa ache. As though she were sensing her need, Clarke’s hand pressed more firmly on her breast, her fingers rubbing against her nipple until it turned to a stiff peak, and only then did she set her attention on the other one.

Lexa rolled onto her back to make herself more accessible and the Sky Girl leaned over her, claiming her lips once again with a mixture of gentleness and urgency. Her hair was brushing against the sides of Lexa’s face like a curtain. Lexa groaned in Clarke’s mouth when she felt her hand leave her breast to continue its descent upon her stomach. Her fingers teased the soft skin around her navel and left light scratches from one hip to another, making her muscles quiver with anticipation.

Clarke pulled away slightly so that her nose was brushing against Lexa’s, and the other woman read the unspoken question in her eyes where dark irises had engulfed sky blue.

‘ _Sha, Klark. Please-_ ‘ Lexa trailed off as her hand flew up to the back of Clarke’s neck to pull her back into the kiss.

‘ _You’re so beautiful._ ’

Clarke kissed Lexa’s lips again but only for a small moment, because then she was straddling her thigh and kissing her all over, from her chin to her jaw to the side of her throat and the crook of her neck and Lexa was reduced to a raw, whimpering bundle of emotions. Her hands held onto Clarke’s back, nails digging into her sides as if she feared she might drown in her own insatiable longing for the Sky Girl above her. Clarke’s lips pampered her breasts with fluttery kisses and then sealed around a stiff nipple, sucking the taut peak into her mouth and lavishing it with her tongue before releasing it with a ‘pop’.

Lexa groaned at the soft tug and her breath grew heavier the closer Clarke got to her centre. Her hands buried in golden locks, scratching lightly at her scalp to encourage her and when she felt Clarke’s kisses against the sensitive skin of her mound, she had to refrain the urge to buck her hips forward into her face. A broken nose would certainly break the mood. Clarke’s face disappeared briefly under the furs and Lexa felt her lover’s hot mouth travel up her thigh, from the back of her knee to the crease of her hip, where she reappeared. Clarke glanced up at Lexa, searching her face for confirmation, and Lexa gave her an eager nod.

Her eyes screwed shut and her lips parted to suck in a sharp breath when Clarke flattened her tongue to give a long swipe through her folds. Her hand tightened in the Sky Girl’s hair, involuntarily pressing her face closer against her sex but Clarke didn’t seem to mind. Instead, she started tracing slow circles around Lexa’s clit, sending little jolts of pleasure through her. The air was thick and loaded with a reverent silence as Clarke worked hard at her task, lips licking and sucking at the sensitive nub in the way Lexa liked best –fast, feather-like strokes.

Soon, the room was humming with Lexa’s short gasps and pants, and with the soft, wet sound of Clarke’s mouth against her slick heat, dragging her closer to the edge. Her hips started rocking against Clarke’s face in a desperate attempt to quicken the pace but a strong pair of hands kept her pinned to the bed. The Sky Girl’s thumbs were tracing gentle, soothing circles against her hipbones and Lexa gave in, melting into the touch and letting her body sag a little deeper into the mattress with a shuddering whimper. Clarke’s tongue dipped lower and started teasing her entrance, pushing slightly against the tight muscles of her opening but not quite sliding inside.

‘ _Please, I want… your tongue- beja._ ’ Lexa choked out, and her stumbling request earned her a muffled laugh.

Clarke obliged, slipping her tongue inside and Lexa cried out, her walls clenching abruptly around the intruding body part. Her lover powered through, darting in and out of her slowly and taking the time to curl the tip of her tongue into her most sensitive spot each time she pulled back. Clarke’s nose was nudging her clit occasionally, and she could feel her hot, damp breath on her too. Each thrust of Clarke’s tongue was deliciously and agonizingly slow, lingering adoringly against the soft ridges of Lexa’s front wall near her opening before pushing back in with equal attention.

It was in the way she did it. It made Lexa feel so worthy and beautiful to have Clarke worship her in such an intimate way. On several occasions the Sky Girl had showed a rougher side in bed, and Lexa had gladly responded with the same enthusiasm, welcoming the new sensations and spontaneousness. But nothing could make her feel as good as when Clarke really took her time to make love to her like she was doing right now, with her mouth pushing and pulling against her like the tide gently washing the shore.

Lexa choked on air when Clarke’s thumb went back to circling her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure, and she felt a soft tug in her stomach as another wave of wetness pooled between her legs. Clarke was drinking straight from the source and Lexa let out a breathless moan when her lover’s darkened eyes looked up from between her legs and her mouth detached from her for a split second. Clarke’s lips and chin were glistening with her arousal and Lexa forgot her own name.

‘ _You taste so good._ ’ She said, licking her lips and humming appreciatively.

Lexa swallowed hard. She was throbbing all over and aching to find release and when a whimpering plea escaped her throat, Clarke smiled and dove back between her legs. Her touch was more frantic this time, clearly sensing Lexa’s need for a change of pace. She sealed her lips around the swollen bundle of nerves to suck it into her mouth, rolling it on her tongue, grazing lightly with her teeth.

Lexa’s hips bucked forward when she added two fingers to the mix, thrusting in and out of her and beckoning. Lexa was a squirming mess, her body tensing rhythmically in time with Clarke’s fingers, electric and desperate to topple over the edge. Her left hand was fisting the sheets and the other had a tight grip on Clarke’s hair, keeping her from being completely engulfed in the insane frenzy of her lover’s mouth and fingers.

She was panting and rocking against Clarke despite her best efforts to stay put, a thin sheen of sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. Soon her body seized up, clenching around her lover’s fingers before a strangled cry was wrenched from her chest and she fell back limply onto the mattress in a heap of boneless, convulsing limbs. The tide was washing over her. She gasped and whimpered as Clarke’s mouth gently eased her through the aftershocks, lapping eagerly and collecting Lexa’s release like a reward for a job well done. Finally, the Sky Girl pressed a wet kiss at the curve of Lexa’s hipbone before sliding back up her body.

Clarke was beaming with satisfaction when Lexa came through and opened her eyes again, floating somewhere between the bed and the clouds.

‘ _You are so good to me, Clarke._ ’

Her voice came out croaky and low from the dryness in her throat. She swallowed and reached out to curl a shaky hand around her lover’s neck, pulling her down into a kiss. Her heart rate was slowly coming back to normal and she sighed against Clarke’s lips when they connected with hers. She could taste herself, salty and musky on Clarke’s tongue, as the haze in her mind cleared little by little and was replaced by a feeling of pure bliss.

Lexa pulled away just enough to kiss the beauty spot above Clarke’s upper lip, licking her own arousal off of her with the tip of her tongue before easing back down onto the pillow. The Sky Girl’s body was flush against hers, a delicious embrace of soft skin and body heat. Clarke smiled lovingly and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. Her head came down to rest against her lover’s stomach, letting her recover for a moment.

‘ _Ai hod yu in._ ’ Clarke mumbled against her skin, and her endearing yet slightly imperfect pronunciation of the words reduced Lexa to a mushy pile of adoration.

‘ _Me too. So much._ ’

Lexa soon became aware of the damp spot where Clarke’s sex was pressed against her leg. She nudged the Sky Girl off of her with a cheeky grin before rolling them over so she was on top, holding herself up on her forearm. Clarke bit her lip and her eyes gleamed with a challenging spark when she craned her neck to meet Lexa’s mouth in a ravishing kiss. They connected in a sloppy dance of tongues and lips and Lexa felt a hot puff of air on her face when Clarke exhaled through her nose.

Slowly, she began making her way down her body, pampering her throat with fluttering kisses and stopping briefly to suck at her pulse point, leaving a mark that made the Sky Girl hiss and chuckle softly. She soothed the bruise with her tongue before cupping one ample breast with her hand and setting her mouth on the other. Clarke parted her legs to allow Lexa to drape herself completely over her, which she did, and the Sky Girl’s cardboard cockiness quickly crumbled when her lover started licking in tight circles around her nipple. Clarke’s hips began to grind against hers, needy and urgent, and a high-pitched whine rang in Lexa’s ears like a desperate call for assistance.

‘ _What do you want, niron?_ ’

‘ _This… feels good. Please move…_ ’ Clarke begged, motioning to their flushed hips.

Lexa followed her gaze and looked down between their bodies, noticing the way Clarke’s sex was pressed flush against her pubic bone and rocking against it for friction. She gasped and nearly came undone for a second time simply from the sight. She locked eyes with the Sky Girl again and nodded before giving an experimental roll of her hips against her, observing the reaction on her face.

She did not disappoint. Clarke’s brows furrowed and her lips parted instantly. The surprised gasp that came out of her sounded like the air had been knocked out of her lungs. Lexa smiled and reiterated the movement with more assurance this time, making sure her mound was rubbing against Clarke’s clit with every grind of her hips.

‘ _Yes Lexa, please. Just like that._ ’

Clarke started panting under her with the effort it took to rock against Lexa, drawing sharp breaths and releasing them in shuddering moans. She wrapped her legs around her lover’s waist to get a better angle and Lexa leaned down to press her forehead to Clarke’s as she increased the pressure of her center against the Sky Girl’s sex. Her loins were starting to ache as her back muscles were not used to producing these slow thrusting movements but she powered through, spurred on by the increasing feeling of Clarke’s warmth and arousal smearing against her mound and lower stomach.

Clarke was meeting every roll of her lover’s hips with a delightful whimper, and the closeness of their faces allowed Lexa to feel each and every small huff and gasp against her lips. She brought her hand up to cup Clarke’s cheek, brushing against the side of her face affectionately before pressing her slicked up pubic bone upwards into her and swallowing the echoing groan with a kiss.

‘ _Oh… f-_ ‘

Lexa could feel Clarke’s thighs start to tremble around her waist as she was nearing her release. Her cheeks were flushed pink as she increased the rhythm of her grinding to chase more friction, and beads of sweat were glistening between her breasts –the picture of delicious agony. Lexa could also feel Clarke’s nails dig into her back, holding onto her, so desperate and so tight that it was starting to hurt although she couldn’t care less. She was doing everything she could to keep up and match the frantic rhythm of her lover’s hips, rolling her pelvis against the stiff bundle of nerves that was now visible and strained at the top of Clarke’s slit.

Clarke suddenly froze and threw her head back into the pillow, the tendons in her neck straining against her skin. Her eyes screwed shut and a strangled cry flew past her lips as her whole body visibly convulsed. Lexa did not falter and she continued her movements to help Clarke ride her high, leaning down to place kisses along the other woman’s jaw in the process. She slowed down a moment later when Clarke opened her eyes again, glassy and wet, and she detached her hips from hers to scoot back a little and settle between Clarke’s thighs.

The Sky Girl barely had time to register the loss of contact before Lexa pushed her knees apart and bent down to place a soft kiss on her clit, gently running her tongue across the swollen bud and around it to have a taste. Clarke’s hips jerked upwards instantly at the touch and she gave a weak, gravelly laugh. Lexa retreated, understanding how sensitive she was after her orgasm, and instead collapsed back into the mattress beside Clarke.

She groaned at the relief of finally being able to give a break to her sore lower back. Clarke turned onto her side to face Lexa and wrapped a hand behind her head to pull her into a sweet, loving kiss. Lexa could read the gratitude on Clarke’s soft lips as they pushed and pulled against her own in gentle ripples of affection. Clarke broke the kiss but kept the other woman close, holding her against her body so that Lexa’s face rested in the crook of her collarbone.

Lexa pressed her plump lips to the tender skin of Clarke’s neck, feeling the Sky Girl’s throat move up and down against her mouth as she swallowed. Her nose nuzzled against her and was assaulted by the smell of Clarke –the smell of the bath salts in her hair, the faint, lingering smell of sweat on her damp chest and the stronger, heady scent of her release that had smeared on the both of them.

She could tell all of these apart but at the same time, she found that they captured the essence of Clarke so beautifully that she didn’t want to. She only wanted to drown herself in them, drown herself in Clarke, until all five of her senses were engulfed in every dimension of Clarke’s being. It was an obsessive feeling, a desire that often seized her in moments of deep connection like these. Lexa reached between them to find the Sky Girl’s hand and intertwine their fingers together, bringing them close to her heart.

Clarke’s other hand was threading through her hair, gently untangling small clusters of knots that had formed overnight and occasionally brushing against her cheek or her shoulder, sending little tingles down Lexa’s spine. Lexa shuddered against Clarke, feeling full to the brim with so much attention that she didn’t think she could handle any more without falling apart in a mushy pile of emotions.

Her poised Heda persona never lasted long in Clarke’s presence and she had learned to accept it. In the intimacy of the bedroom that they now shared, the Commander felt safe enough to let her guard down and let the Sky Girl peel apart the many layers of her protocol boundaries, one kiss at a time, until all that remained was just Lexa. She knew that she could relinquish control to Clarke when they were together, and she did so with a sense of relief. Vulnerability was not a thing that she was otherwise allowed to feel. And it felt so, so good.

‘ _Where did you go?_ ’ Clarke asked after a minute of silence.

She squeezed Lexa’s hand softly and Lexa looked up into a pair of questioning blue eyes.

‘ _Sorry. I was just thinking._ ’ She replied, brushing off the thought and craning her neck to kiss the corner of Clarke’s mouth.

Her hand lingered on the Sky Girl’s hipbone with her thumb tracing figure eights on warm skin and her nails grazing lightly. Clarke shivered under her fingers.

‘ _Breakfast won’t be served until another hour._ ’ Clarke mumbled against Lexa’s face, her lips curling into a smile. ‘ _We could go again if you’re in the mood._ ’

Lexa shifted to reach her lover’s lips, her tongue insistent and asking for entrance which was granted to her almost immediately. They met in a heated encounter of clumsy, clashing teeth and warm, gentle lips, with Lexa nibbling lightly at Clarke’s bottom lip to try and convey just how keen she was.

She pulled away from the kiss and moved to lean over the edge of the bed. Her hand searched blindly for the small box underneath and handed it to Clarke when she found it.

‘ _Do you feel like using this?_ ’ Lexa asked, chewing on her lip.

Clarke flashed her a toothy smile, her eyes gleaming and speckled with mischief, before lifting the lid of the box and retrieving the item. It was a wooden strapless dildo that Clarke had meticulously sculpted a few weeks prior with the intention of trying it with Lexa. The thick coat of varnish she had added made it nice and smooth to the touch, even though small irregularities in places betrayed the fact that it had been hand-made.

They had only used it a couple of times since. The action of inserting a foreign object inside of her body was quite new to Lexa, and even though the idea had seemed strange at first, she had come to enjoy the added pressure and how much closer to Clarke it made her feel. The toy was a curved shaft composed of one short, thick end and another end that was longer and slightly thinner, flaring into a round tip. The middle part had ridges for the wearer.

‘ _Yes._ ’ Clarke finally answered, her nimble fingers stroking the length of the dildo absent-mindedly. ‘ _Yes I do._ ’

She rolled onto her back, parting her legs to slide the thicker end inside of herself. Lexa watched intently as Clarke ran it through her folds, coating it with her arousal before slipping it in with disconcerting ease thanks to her recent orgasm. Clarke grunted when her end of the toy was fully seated inside of her and she gave a soft tug at the rest of the shaft to ensure that it was not going to slip out. She turned to Lexa, smirking when she saw the other woman so engrossed in her staring.

Lexa swallowed hard and let Clarke crawl back over her, smiling at her defiantly. Her eyes dropped to the toy jutting out from between Clarke’s glistening folds and she couldn’t help but notice the way it bobbed slightly with each contraction of her inner muscles. Clarke pushed her back into the mattress with a cheeky grin. Lexa opened up for her, inviting her for a kiss and when her lover leaned down to meet her lips, she felt the hard shaft press into her stomach. Lexa groaned, nibbling at Clarke’s lower lip and tugging slightly, insistently, before releasing it and pulling back, admiring her lover’s swollen lips.

‘ _Beja, niron. I need you._ ’ She begged, not caring if she sounded needy or desperate.

She was exactly that, and more. She wanted to feel Clarke slide inside her, fill her until their hips were pressed flush together, and then retreat and do that again. And again. And again.

The Sky Girl leaned back to kneel between Lexa’s legs, pushing her thighs further apart before teasing her opening and easing two fingers inside. Lexa grunted at the intrusion, enjoying the slight burn and canting her hips up eagerly. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt Clarke’s fingers stretch her gently in a scissoring motion.

‘ _Lexa, you’re so tight. Are you sure you want it right now?_ ’ She asked, her brows furrowing in concern as her darkened irises scanned Lexa’s face for any trace of discomfort.

‘ _Sha, Clarke._ ’ Lexa pleaded, her voice raw with need. ‘ _Just go easy._ ’

She gave a beckoning roll of her hips against Clarke’s fingers to convince her and the other woman caved in with a loving smile, pulling out and circling her clit to coax a fresh flood of wetness from her. Lexa moaned breathlessly, propping herself up on her elbows to watch as Clarke collected her arousal on her fingers and coated the toy with it. Lexa couldn’t stand the wait but she behaved, knowing she would be grateful for Clarke’s thoughtfulness soon enough.

After what seemed like an eternity, Clarke lifted herself up on her knees and lined the shaft up with Lexa’s opening. She rested the tip of the toy against her entrance before leaning down to give Lexa a sloppy, needy kiss that left her cottony and tingling all over.

‘ _You ready?_ ’

Lexa nodded, shivering in anticipation. She felt Clarke press against her opening, pushing gently against the ring of muscles and then slipping halfway in with a single motion. Lexa grunted at the stretch and Clarke stopped there to give her time to adjust. It was indeed a tight fit and Lexa found herself taking in shallow breaths and willing herself to relax around the toy. It felt thicker than she remembered, but then again, the previous times she had let Clarke go down on her right before, which had made things slicker and looser. She clenched her jaw, trying to focus on the nice pressure against her front wall instead of the burning stretch at her entrance.

Clarke brushed her nose against Lexa’s and cupped her cheek, stroking soothingly while the other woman sagged into the mattress and let out a shuddering breath.

‘ _Are you okay?_ ’ She inquired anxiously.

‘ _Yes._ ’ Lexa whimpered, clenching tentatively around the toy now that she was getting more accustomed to the fullness. ‘ _Start slow, please. And kiss me._ ’

Clarke did just that. She pulled out of her slowly until only the tip of the toy remained, before rocking back inside with a careful scoop of her hips and muffling Lexa’s yelp with a kiss. She went all the way in this time, but the slight discomfort was soon replaced by a low, pulsating need in the pit of her stomach when Clarke rested her forehead against hers and tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear.

The Sky Girl gave a few more gentle, experimental jogs of her hips to help Lexa accommodate to the new feeling, peppering her neck and face with butterfly kisses as she did so.

‘ _Jok, Clarke!_ ’ Lexa all but sobbed after a minute. ‘ _It feels so good. Faster please?_ ’

Clarke smiled at the yearning plea before picking up the pace of her thrusts, making sure to drag the head of the toy against Lexa’s weak spot whenever she pulled back. The other woman’s mouth parted slightly in abandon, her hips rocking to meet Clarke’s each time. The rhythm was perfect for her –neither to hard nor too fast but still enough to provide her with some much needed friction. The middle part of the toy was snug against Clarke’s sex and its ridges were rubbing exquisitely against her clit each time she pushed forward into Lexa. If the Sky Girl’s increased breathing and adorable little hiccups were anything to go by, she was enjoying it just as much as her lover was.

Lexa brought her legs up to frame Clarke’s shapely waist, allowing her to sink deeper inside. The next thrust had Clarke bottoming out, bringing their hips flush together and allowing the toy to press harder against the Sky Girl’s stiff bundle of nerves. A loud whimper flew past her lips and she leaned down again to drape her body against the other woman’s. The sudden skin on skin contact made Lexa feel deliciously overwhelmed as Clarke’s face found the crook of her neck and buried itself in it.

With Clarke so close to her ear, Lexa could now hear every single shift in her breathing and every single moan that escaped her throat. She welcomed her lover’s sounds of pleasure and built her own on top of them, feeling herself tighten around the toy while Clarke’s unfaltering hips were still plunging in and out of her.

‘ _Lexa… Lexa…_ ’ Clarke whispered, the sweet litany of her voice muffled by her lover’s shoulder.

Hearing her name that way, tumbling from her blissed out lover’s lips and into her ear, had Lexa’s head reeling. She was intoxicated by Clarke –all of her. The way Clarke’s breasts were pressed against hers, so close she could practically feel her heartbeat. The way Clarke’s hand searched blindly for her own and clasped it tightly, intertwining their fingers together, always craving for more contact even as she was already inside her as close as she could be.

Lexa felt Clarke tremble above her. She reached out to stroke her hair, scratching adoringly at her scalp to let her know that she was right there, that she could let go. The Sky Girl delivered a few sporadic, uncalculated thrusts before falling apart completely on top of Lexa with a long, shivering moan. Lexa watched her lover’s orgasm as it unraveled on her face, taking it all in. Clarke’s brows and nose were scrunched up and her mouth was still hanging open seconds after her sound of pleasure had died out.

Clarke’s hips jerked weakly when the last tremors of her high coursed through her body and finally, the arm that supported her weight gave out and she collapsed above her lover with a huff.

Lexa continued stroking her hair, watching fondly as the other woman’s head came to rest limply against her chest. Her eyes were closed in bliss and her lips curled into a smile under Lexa’s touch. The Sky Girl let out a sigh that raised goosebumps on Lexa’s breasts and sent another rush of heat to her core. Lexa was well aware of the throbbing, aching need that lingered between her legs where the toy was still nestled. Although slightly disappointed, she was content to stop there for now if Clarke was too tired to continue.

She propped herself up on her elbows, jostling Clarke a little in the process. She was about to roll her gently off of her so they could both go back to sleep but the Sky Girl shook her head, raising it a little to meet Lexa’s eyes. Clarke’s gaze was categorical.

‘ _Nuh-uh_ ’ She mumbled, and Lexa melted when she flashed her best smirk. ‘ _You didn’t finish._ ’

Clarke picked herself up again and hovered above Lexa, her arms still slightly shaky from her orgasm.

‘ _It’s okay, Clarke. We have all day for this, it can wait._ ’

‘ _I am not going back to sleep until you come, niron._ ’ Clarke insisted.

Lexa blushed furiously at Clarke’s choice of words, and also because she could feel the sticky mess of her own arousal coating her thighs and she knew Clarke could, too.

‘ _I want to make this good for you._ ’ She added, jogging her hips forward into her as she spoke.

Lexa moaned but before she could brace herself for more, the Sky Girl pulled out of her. She had to bite her lip not to whine pathetically at the loss of contact, and gave Clarke a look that was half-arousal and half-confusion.

‘ _My back is getting sore, do you mind if we spoon?_ ’

Lexa agreed and rolled onto her side, curling in a ball to allow Clarke to settle behind her and wrap herself around her. The warm embrace of Clarke’s body made her feel small and safe, and it was a nice sensation that she was not accustomed to. She felt her lover’s arms on her skin –one hand splayed out protectively over her abdomen, the other cupping one of her breasts and brushing against a sensitive nipple. Lexa moaned softly and relaxed into Clarke, letting herself be engulfed in her heated skin under the stream of sunlight that now poured more abundantly through the curtains.

‘ _Clarke?_ ’ She asked hesitantly, waiting for her lover to resume what she had interrupted just minutes before.

The Sky Girl pressed a kiss at the juncture of her neck and shoulder before pulling her closer into the cradle of her hips until Lexa could feel Clarke’s stomach and the toy against her ass. She bit her lip in anticipation and Clarke’s hand left her abdomen for a moment to guide the tip of the shaft once again to her opening. She pushed forward and Lexa let out a grunt of relief when the toy slid all the way in, much more easily than it had the first time.

The coil of desire in her stomach grew tighter as Clarke started moving inside of her immediately, setting a faster pace than before. Lexa gasped and struggled to keep up with the rhythm, grinding her ass back into Clarke’s hips and trying to meet her every thrust. The Sky Girl’s hand went back to caressing her stomach while the other one was still kneading her breast. The slow, lazy strokes of her lover’s fingers over the skin of her lower tummy felt deliciously soft compared to the relentless friction of the toy against her front wall.

She could feel Clarke’s front pressed against her back, and the sheen of sweat that was forming between their bodies as they worked in tandem to drag Lexa towards the edge. The air was thick in the room. The soft, wet slap of skin against skin, the ruffling of sheets underneath them, and most of all Lexa’s panting, ragged breath, filled the space between them within less than a few minutes.

Lexa soon lost herself in the sensory overload, feeling as though electricity was coursing through her body and igniting her every cell. Clarke’s voice was purring sweet nothings in her ear, dripping like honey and sending shivers down her spine. She felt breathless, panting and gasping and chasing her release, not really minding the burning ache that was settling at her entrance under her lover’s relentless thrusts. She reached behind her to grab a hold of Clarke’s hips, feeling like she might fall apart if she didn’t cling to something right then.

‘ _You’re doing so good Lexa._ ’ Clarke cooed into her ear, adding to the turmoil of Lexa’s senses. ‘ _So, so good._ ’

She punctuated every word with a kiss along the vertical scar at the back of Lexa’s neck. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. She was coming apart at the seams but the pressure still refused to burst out of her.

‘ _Your fingers Clarke. Beja- touch me-_ ‘ She choked out, her voice thin and breathy and laden with unabashed need.

The hand that was settled on her stomach snaked down between her legs. Lexa didn’t need to look down –she couldn’t have opened her eyes even if she had wanted to- to know that her pent-up release was dripping out of her onto the toy and onto Clarke’s fingers. She would have blushed, but right now she could not get herself to care because Clarke’s nimble fingers were rubbing steadily at her clit and her mouth was tickling her ear, murmuring words of praise and encouragement.

‘ _Yes, that’s it love… let go for me._ ’

And Lexa did. Her entire body arched into Clarke like a crossbow and froze before coming apart. The hopeless cry that was ripped from her throat was shaky and raw as her muscles clenched and unclenched spasmodically, desperate to find something to hold onto. She barely registered Clarke’s warm, reassuring hand slip into her own and squeeze her fingers before her vision was clouded by black dots and she was gasping for air. The room faded completely from her sight.

When she opened her eyes again, the light was too bright and she was shivering. She could barely make out the outline of Clarke’s face as it hovered over hers, bathed in sunlight. The gentle circles of a thumb between her shoulder blades were coaxing her back into the moment.

‘ _Lexa, are you okay?_ ’ Clarke’s anxious, velvety voice rang into her ears, grounding and soothing through the numbness of her thoughts. ‘ _Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry…_ ’

Clarke’s mouth was pressing gentle kisses on her forehead and one of her hands was stroking her hair, brushing it off her face. Lexa felt wetness on her cheeks and she wiped away the tears she hadn’t realized she had been shedding. It took her a few seconds to find her voice again to reply.

‘ _You didn’t._ ’ She croaked out, managing a smile to show she was fine. ‘ _I’m just overwhelmed, that’s all._ ’

‘ _Oh really?_ ’ Clarke said with a voice that was tinted with relief. ‘ _Because you kind of blacked out for a minute and I really thought I had broken you._ ’

Lexa’s gaze trailed to her side, taking in the crumpled sheets and the discarded toy that was still glistening with her own release, before drifting back to Clarke. She craned her neck to capture her lips in a sweet, grateful kiss.

‘ _Well, you kind of did, but I liked it._ ’ She said when she pulled away.

Clarke let out a hearty laugh and collapsed on the mattress next to her, curling into her side and resting her head against Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa sighed contentedly and wrapped an arm around the Sky Girl’s middle to hold her close.

‘ _Do we really need to get out of bed?_ ’ Clarke whined after a moment.

‘ _We don’t need to do anything. I’m Heda, remember?_ ’

‘ _Right. That’s convenient._ ’

Clarke beamed at her through half-closed eyelids, snuggling closer into her and entangling their fingers together where they joined at her waist.

‘ _Then I think we should skip breakfast and sleep some more._ ’ Clarke added with a yawn, and Lexa was more than happy to agree.


End file.
